The Wink and Elbow Language of Delight
by CaffeineChic
Summary: Tory was not impressed.


A/N: This is in response to the request prompt from Bex over at lj comm fandombitches of: Like they're in a quorum meeting or something and like total hidden inappropriate public touching

Tory was not impressed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She really couldn't.

She wasn't clear as to why Admiral Adama was at the Quorum meeting.  
She wasn't clear as to why her boss didn't seem to mind, despite there being no need for a military presence at this meeting.  
She wasn't clear as to why _she_ was being allowed, for all intents and purposes, to run the meeting.

Until she was.

Tory had been seated by Laura's left side, as always, when the meeting started. She had not remained there. Not after she'd made the mistake of glancing down and seeing one of the Admiral's hands laced with her boss's under the table while the other was rubbing her knee. Not after receiving a painful knee to her own leg. Not after she'd realised she'd received this knee as a result of Laura's leg snapping involuntarily into her after the Admiral had apparently hit some sort of trigger behind _Laura's_ knee.

Her boss seemed to have misplaced a shoe and was searching for it with her toes up the Admiral's pant leg. She had barely shrugged an apology in Tory's direction. Good Gods. Why had she looked down? They were shameless. At least they'd dropped hands.

Tory stood up sharply and made her way to the far end of the table, drawing any wandering attentions away from the leaders of humanity (she scoffed inwardly) as she took over the meeting. They may have been acting like teenagers but Laura was her boss and her friend, and if Laura was going to feel up the Admiral during Quorum the least she could do was distract the delegates. Anything for an easy life.

She made the mistake of glancing back down the table.

Tory was not impressed.

Laura leaned in Bill's direction, a comment for his ears only. He saw her frown slightly, and noted the vacated chair – When had Tory started leading the discussion? She shook her head as she leaned closer. Except they both overshot the distance that needed to be closed and her mouth connected briefly with the shell of his ear. She covered as best she could while he felt her draw back an infinitesimal amount.

His eyes darted quickly around the table but the others were too enthralled with arguing the current topic (whatever the frak it was) to notice the slip.

She whispered softly, her voice carried forth on a light breath that seemed to be luring her lips forward again as they formed the shape of the words against his ear. The comment, innocuous, something about rationing and bickering, suddenly transformed into a caress, a seduction, a kiss.

For his part, he maintained his composure with surprising ease. He was no slouch at masking his features when the situation called for it, and having Laura kissing his ear in the midst of a Quorum meeting definitely qualified as a situation that called for it.

He watched as she moved back, and he turned to look at her fully. Her chin propped up by the palm of her hand, fingers drumming against her cheek. Her hair seemed wilder around her shoulders, glinting redder than usual, her eyes flashed wide with humour for a split-second while a smirk graced the corners of her mouth. She looked down and away briefly, and he could see she was laughing gently to herself. He bit back his own. As if her hands and feet hadn't been enough proof – she was giddy. He could see it.  
She was in a playful mood. So be it. He'd gladly play with her anytime, anywhere. A fact he decided he should prove.

When she glanced back in his direction, he tilted his head, beckoning her closer under the guise of a private comment, under the possible glare of a public meeting. Checking discreetly that the grown men and women of the Quorum were being reliable in their ability to behave like unruly children, he nudged her hair aside with his nose and wrapping a smile within a "Hi." He delivered it to her ear before he claimed her earlobe with lips and tongue, tugging once.

She squeaked and faked a sneeze to cover as they both snapped back. Both sets of eyes lit with humour and playful arousal as they schooled their features at the (fortunately brief) glances from a couple of the delegates.

She caught his gaze again and mouthed "Funny boy" in his direction.

He winked and mouthed "Pretty girl" in hers.

They were being ridiculous and silly and flirting outrageously for any setting let alone in full few of the Quorum (should any of them bother to notice).

And Tory. Tory had noticed. Of course she had. And from the look on her face….

Tory was not impressed.

Tory watched in disbelief (while simultaneously spinning out facts and figures) as Laura grinned wide and easy at the Admiral. She caught sight of the action as Laura flicked the tip of her tongue out, catching it between her teeth while blatantly staring at his mouth. An eyebrow quirked at him, which encouraged him nearer, and Tory watched as Laura, in complete disregard for any sense of decorum or logic or Presidential sense, kissed him on the mouth the second he was close enough. It was quick but clearly lined with a heady lust (and wetted with the visible sweep of her tongue against his lips).

Frak them.

She couldn't believe it when the Admiral caught Laura's mouth before she could pull away and kissed her fully. Her mouth opened in (obviously delighted) surprise, and his tongue wasted no time slipping past her lips and teeth to stroke once, twice, against hers before he sat back in his chair as if nothing had happened.

Tory was _seriously_ not impressed.

Footsie she could handle.

The whispering she could handle

What she told herself was _not_ earlicking she could handle.

Making out during a Quorum meeting... even she had her limits!

She'd let it slide once but as she saw her boss start to swoop in for a second pass, she all but shouted an involuntary "Oh Gods." All eyes snapped to her as she stammered briefly while she regained her composure "Oh, Gods _willing_ we'll have this mattered settled soon enough. Umm, Madam President, did you have anything more to say on the subject?"

Laura blinked, and (thankfully) seemed to catch the tiny shake of Tory's head and uttered a "No, no. Thank you ladies, gentlemen. I believe we've covered enough ground today."

Class dismissed, Laura and Bill stood, tidying away the files in front of them, their fingers grazing over the same piece of paper. They stilled and grinned at each other, fingertips sliding along fingers, hers on his, his on hers.

"Madam President?"

"Tory. Yes. The Admiral and I have another matter in hand that we need to... see to conclusion."

Shameless. They were frakking shameless.

"Right. Of course. I will... leave you to that." Tory had never fled from a room so fast in her life.

She was. Not. Impressed.


End file.
